The present invention relates in general to a toe pad used in ballet, and more particularly to a composite gel and fabric material bonded together for use as a ballet toe pad.
In ballet, it is often necessary for a ballerina or dancer to go en pointe or stand on their toes. Historically, many different devices have been used on the dancer""s feet and in shoes to render going en pointe more comfortable. Ballerinas often use various types of toe pads, with each ballerina having their particular preference. Generally, toe pads are designed to cover all five toes and are placed on the foot and then inserted into pointe shoes. Toe pads have been made of various materials to absorb some of the forces that are encountered and to provide a more comfortable fit. Some toe pads are made of a synthetic or lamb""s wool material. Other toe pads have been made of a gel material. Still other toe pads have been made of a gel material covered completely with a seamed fabric material. A specially constructed ballet shoe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,641 entitled xe2x80x9cCustom Ballet Pointe Shoexe2x80x9d issuing to Subotic on Nov. 28, 1995. Therein disclosed is a ballet pointe shoe having a toe sock and another layer attached together forming a cavity. An injection tube infiltrates the cavity permitting an injected filling product to be placed within the cavity. The filling product then hardens or cures, taking the permanent shape of the dancer""s foot.
While these prior toe pads have been generally effective, they are either too simple and limited or too complex. Many ballet dancers often use several different types of toe pads. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved toe pad in which dancers can be provided with a choice in a single pad that has the advantages of either a gel pad or fabric pad in a simple, easy to use form.
The present invention comprises a ballet pointe shoe toe pad that is reversible to provide either a gel surface or a fabric surface adjacent to the users toes. The toe pad of the present invention comprises a cup shaped toe pad having a gel layer and a fabric layer bonded thereto. The toe pad is reversible in that the fabric layer may be placed adjacent the toes on the inside of the toe pad or placed inside out or reversed so that the gel layer is placed adjacent the toes. The fabric layer is made from a seamless stretchable material.
The present invention also encompasses a method of making the toe pad comprising the use of a male and female mold to assure bonding of the gel material and fabric material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a comfortable toe pad to be used by ballet dancers.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the ballerina dancer with a choice of toe pad materials in a single toe pad.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it is reversible.
It is a feature of the present invention that a seamless fabric is used, providing additional comfort.
It is another feature of the present invention that the gel is bonded to the seamless fabric.
These and other objects, advantages and features will become readily apparent in view of the following more detailed description.